Sonny With A Chance of Crossed Shows
by Bunny24524
Summary: The year is 2060. Sonny's grandchild finds an old photograph and gets curious. He wonders something. Why is his grandpa in a picture with her show? Sonny remembers the year. July of 2009. The year that changed her life. Channy. most is in present time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my fellow readers!! Its been almost a year since I've written, not read, a story. Although I did write an episode for iCarly, but it was waay too graphic for little kids to see. If you count that, this is my third story! The story will start out with a small part in the future, so don't worry if you thought you've skipped a chapter because you haven't! I have become so obsessed with this show. I was about to stop watching diney channel all together after the sequal to Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Suite life on Deck, had practically ruined Disney, along with Hannah Montana and Jonas. This show reminds me so much of those old Disney shows like Thats So Raven, Lizzie Mcguire, Phil of the Future, things like that. Anyways, I know i'm bad at intros, so, on with the story!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney channel but if I did, I'd change the shows to be how they were a few years ago before Hannah Montana or Jonas or even Phineas and Ferb.**_

_Sonny's POV_

_The year is 2069. I'm cooking some cookies for my grandchildrens upcoming peace picnic they are having for some enemies at there school. I wonder where the idea of a peace picnic had come from,certainly not from me._

**_Later.._**

_The pinic worked as I expected. We all sat around the fire,eating the leftover cookies and looking at old photos, when little Chad the third pulled out an old, faded photo._

_"Grandma, I just found this old photo of you on some show with grandpa. I thought he was on some other show."_

_"Not always. There was one episode." I said._

_Little Allison had been over hearing and asked,"Grandma, when did you fall in love with grandpa?"_

_That was 60 years ago. I can remember that day as if it was yesterday._

It was back in July of 2009, when i was still a young, bright little girl full of big ideas, a character in a comedy show called So Random.

"Big news everyone!",Marshall said boldly."I have been talking to Mr Condor and.."

"Aw man, why Mr. Condor? Last I saw him, he made me be his dog!", complained Nico.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" said Grady,"I was the leash! Not pretty."

"Now now, calm down you two, this will actually be better than being on a Grady leash. I've made a sorda deal with Mr. Condor to have a couple of people from one of the big shows on the set in Condor studios to guest star on So Random! Isn't that great?"

A tiny thought had squirmed like butterfiles into my stomach, making me weakly ask,"Marshall, which show will these people be coming from? Surely Mr. Condor won't pick someone good."

"Well, Sonny, I'm glad you asked, because this sketch involves you. Though i'm not quite sure who they are but Mr. Condor has told them to come here. They'll be here in a few minutes to introduce themselves. I'm sure Mr. Condor will pick people you all, especially Sonny, will get along with because in this Sonny has to kiss the person from that show. So, let me tell you what the sketch is all about. You're gonna love this! Oh and I know you will hate this Tawni, but for once i've decided to make Sonny the main part."Marshall said, hurriedly covering his ears for fear of Tawni screaming.

"Don't worry Marshall I'm not going to yell. I'm way more matcher than that! Though I should be the the main part of the sketch because i'm more prettier than her!"Tawni whined."Okay I'm going to yell. AHHHHHH!!"

"Well, I don't want to live in Tawni town again so get over it", he muttered,"Anyways, Sonny, in this sketch we are going to have a wild west theme. It's called Western Bandit Love. See, we will have this evil bandit that is stealing from these two poor bartenders, thats Nico and Grady."

"Heyy!" both Nico and Grady yelled.

"Sorry guys. Well then, afterwards, the bandit gets distracted by two of the bartenders daughters,Tawni and Sonny."

"Well, it should be Tawni and JUST TAWNI!!" Tawni screamed.

Nervously, Marshall said,"Um, T-Tawni Mr. Condor and I decided to fix that. Um, he said to write um, well, Tawni will get killed by a girl from the other show, causing the bandit to fall in love with Sonny and fight off the girl."

"WHAT!!! THIS WILL NOT DO!! SONNY GETS THE GUY AND I GAT SQUAT!! HEYY, GET OFF OF ME!!" she angirly yelled as Nico and Grady held her down.

"Sonny, are you alright with this?"Marshall asked,groping his head like he was having a headache.

"Ummm yeah.", I said halfheartedly, half hoping of a certain show it could be."Marshall, do you know if the other show knows about this deal?"

"No, they don't know yet. Mr. Condor told me to tell them when they get here which should be soon."Marshall said with a questioning look on his face."Well, the story ends wherethe bandit ends up giving the bartenders all his money and rides off with Sonny. And before that they.."

Marshall paused as we heard a loud shout coming through the hallway.

"Hey, CDC in the house, where's this stupid show we are soposed to be guest starring on?"

"MACKENZIE FALLS ON SO RANDOM!!"screamed Tawni, Nico and Grady.

As I saw Chad and his co stars shocked faces as they stepped through the door, I knew that whatever happened, whatever changed, things were going to be very different between Chad and I after it was all over.

I couldn't wait.

But just as Marshall was about to explain things to them, someone stepped in front of the Mackenzie Falls cast and yelled to Chad,"I heard Marshall talking about the script, I know what happens, but i'll never let it happen!"

She kissed him on the mouth and flung him to the ground.

**Anything OOC? Marshall may have been a little but i'm not sure. next chapter is mainly Chad's POV. I hope you liked the beginning part. Oh and later I may do more of that in the future thing but i will use a name of a person who writes the nicest reveiw as another grandchild. Oh and I won't be using Zora in this. Not that i have anything Zora I just really don't need her in this. Please review honestly I can take the critizizm. No flames though. bye!!:)**


	2. Authors Note

**Autohors note:**

**sry guys but i realized after i submitted that story that i'm leaving for boston today. i will be back on june 31st. i am sooo sry that i forgot and i hope you will continue reading this story. thanks byze:(**


	3. The Shock of Chad's life

**Hi again my fellow readers!! Thanks to those who have stayed with this story! Now I am going to use Chad's POV! No futuristic stuff this time, but maybe next chapter. In the past week, I have gotten wonderful reviews! On the third chapter, I will decide what was the nicest review and I will use there name in chapter four as a grandchild! Anyways,remember to hit the little review button! thanks!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Disney Channel or SWAC but I did have an awesome dream last night about meeting Demi Lovato and the whole Disney channel cast because I'm so obsessed with the show._**

Chad's POV

"Man, these people better not cramp my style," I boastfully yelled, trying to get people from my shows attention. It didn't work. Losers.

Mr. Condor hadn't told us who we'd be working with. All he said was they were really random. What the heck's that supposed to mean? If that's a clue I think it is really hard or Mr. Condor's just plain stupid.

As I walked through the door of the studio with my fellow castmates, yelling some random thing about me, just because people needed to know I was here, I heard some loud shouting.

"MACKENZIE FALLS ON SO RANDOM!!!!",from some people a few doors down.

No, this couldn't be. Mr. Condor would never set me up like this. He knew about my little condition. Maybe a hidden camera will come out and someone will tell me I'm being celebrity prank'd.

I then stepped into the room, hoping that this little outburst wouldn't be real. Surely Mr. Condor wouldn't put me with chuckle city, right? No cameras. No weirdo saying celebrity prank'd. Oh my gosh, I should dare myself to believe that this just might be real. I had to think it. I dared myself.

I've secretly been seeing a psychiatrist about Son- i mean certain people in the studio,which Mr Condor knew about. I had been having these weird feelings around Sonny, feelings I can't control. I didn't understand these feelings yet, so I went to a psychiatrist. Unfortunately, I still don't know what it means.

I caught Sonny's eye for a moment right before Marshy, Marsha, something like that started walking over towards me. She looked as surprised as I felt, but I swore a little hint of a smile on her pretty little face. Wait did I say pretty? Maybe that was just me. I keep thinking too much, just like that quack job doctor said. He had the nerve yo tell me, Chad Dylan Cooper, that I think about myself too much and that she was my only other thing I loved more than me. Ugh, I'm doing it again.

As Marsh-watever was about to speak, a girl stepped in my way. Uh-oh. Portlyn. I had thought I'd sent her on a balloon a long time ago. I had just met Sonny, whom I still couldn't understand, and I had recently broken up with Portlyn, so I thought before I started a fued between the two, i'd send Portlyn on a little unexpected vacation. Apparently, her balloon ride had taken a wrong turn.

Hoping that she wouldn't say anything in front of Sonny, I silently begged her not to do anything with my eyes.

Unfortunately, I don't seem to be a very lucky guy at the moment. She started yelling,"I heard Marshall talking about the script, I know what happens, but I'll never let it happen!"

She always was such a screamer. Oh no, Sonny. She looks so confused right now. I wonder if she knows what this stupid script thing is? For Portlyn to be this angry, it must be important.

Right as I saw Sonny's horrified expression, Portlyn practically flung on top of me and tackled me to the ground, kissing me straight on the mouth. Ew. Her lips always tasted like mothballs.

Quickly I threw her off of me, screaming,"What are you doing? You aren't even on the show anymore! Besides, I didn't even know who I'd be working with!",and before I could stop myself I yelled,"I still have no clue as to what the sketch thing is all about. And Portlyn we broke up, remember? I told you before you left that I had a problem I couldn't control and that you need to stay away from me! So just run along now, ok?"

I closed my mouth as almost everyone in the room stared at me with gaping open mouths. Everyone except Sonny. She seemed to be just staring at her shoes, just thinking. I could tell she was very hurt and confused. How can I tell? I don't know why. I never seem to know why any of these happen when I'm around her.

Finally, Portlyn spoke up in a little bit calmer voice and said,"Fine, i'll go. But don't think this little sketch here will ever happen if I have anything to say about it!"

She stomped out of the room in fury of hatred.

"OK, then, I think I should tell the rest of you about this script, especially Chad." said Martian or whoever. I'll call him martian from now on just to be funny and to give him a name. Wait, he said something about me, something about this sketch with me leading. Good, I can teach these random people some serious acting. Except for Sonny. She was perfect and needed no help. Wait did I really just think that?

Sonny walked up to Marshall and said,"Marshall, I'm step out for a bit while you tell them about the part. I've heard it already and I don't need to hear it again." she said in a hushed tone. Boy, this must be important, particularly since I just saw her give me the evil eye. No one gives Chad Dylan Cooper the evil eye unless there is something wrong or they are Zac Efron.

Martian then told Sonny,"Oh, well, why don't you explain all of this to Chad? I'm sure you can explain it better than me. Besides, he will be playing your co star in this. You can go talk to him in that closet over there. I'll just tell his cast mates now, so you two run along!"

Whoa. Sonny. Me. Talking. In a closet. alone. about something important.

Sonny forcefully grabbed my hand and dragged me to the closet. She then said," Chad, do I have to drag you all the way to it when its just across the room or are you going to be a good little boy and WALK?"

Ooh, that was cold, but sweet. No, not sweet, stupid sweet. Ugh, I'm doing it again. "Let's just get this over with",I complained.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

As she pulled me into the closet, I thought,"This is gonna go great"I thought sarcastically.

She shut the door and turned on the light.

**I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever done for a story. Who had originally guessed it'd be Portlyn who'd kiss him? Anyways, you should always know that unless it's a one-shot, most authors never have the main characters kiss in the first chapter. Anyways review. Too long or too short? Let me know. Oh and last night I went to the Demi Lovato concert and it was amazing! She did the theme song for SWAC and showed videos of the show! Oh and FYI, if some stupid person doesn't know who Demi Lovato is, she plays Sonny on the show. Anyways, bye!!**


	4. Crowded in a Closet

**Hey, I'm back! I decided to write another chapter in one day just because I am bored right now and because I have to visit relatives from tomorrow until like Sunday. Anyways, I was also really excited about writing this chapter. This one I think will be about half Sonny's POV and half Chad's POV. Since I am writing two chapters in one day I've decided whoever writes the nicest comment by the time I get back on Sunday will be put in the story as a grandchild. Oh, no future in this chapter just because I really want to get on with the closet scene. review! thanks! :)**

_Sonny's POV_

I am so glad he didn't want to kiss her. What kind of nerve did she have stomping in here and kissing my Chaddy kins. I mean, um yeah. Anyways, I had heard on the news something about a old character on Mackenzie Falls was returning to the show. Maybe this was her. When Chad had stated that he had once dated Portlyn I was shocked. Was this why he made her leave the show? What was that he said at the end? Some type of problem with him? I hope he isn't sick or something. That would be something that he would never tell anyone. Though it did sound like he was talking more about a person than a disease.

Trying to figure out all these questions in my mind, I was staring at my shoes for a long time during a long, akward silence. I could feel Chad's sparkly blue eyes staring at me. They seemed concerned about something. It certainly couldn't be me. Chad was probably looking at his reflection or something right now because Chad never usually cared about anything but himself.

Finally Portlyn said she would leave but she was coming back. That scared me. As she was walking out the door she looked at me and mouthed,"You're dead meat!"

After a long pause, Marshall said,"OK, then, I think I should tell the rest of you about this script, especially Chad."

It was when he was about to tell the Mackenzie Falls cast about the sketch when I realized something. Marshall had said Chad specifically. I realized that Chad would be playing the bandit and that when he found out who played his little girlfriend, I knew I didn't want to be around for that awkward moment. So I ran up to Marshall and said,"Marshall,I'm gonna step out for a bit while you tell them about the part. I've heard it already and I don't need to hear it again." I announced, giving Chad the evil eye to which he took notice of.

Marshall then told me,"Oh, well, why don't you explain all of this to Chad? I'm sure you can explain it better than me. Besides, he will be playing your co star in this. You can go talk to him in that closet over there. I'll just tell his cast mates now, so you two run along!"

All alone with Chad in that little closet! I'm going to have to tell him that he's the bandit. Oh great.

Slowly I signaled him to come on. He hadn't noticed, so I forcefully grabbed his hand and dragged him to the closet. About halfway across the room when I was still dragging him, I then said," Chad, do I have to drag you all the way to it when its just across the room or are you going to be a good little boy and WALK?"I said rather coldly, but only because he was being his usual jerk self, which I hated and missed the few times he seemed to be a human. During those times he was even, dare I say nice.

"Let's just get this over with",he complained, though I noticed a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

We walked into the closet, shut the door and turned on the light. It was a small closet. barely large enough for both of us to stand up. we had to stand close together, so close I could feel his breath.

After an awkward few moments of realization of the awkward closeness, he then said,"Ok Munroe, what is this whole sketch thing about and why do I have to be stuck being co-stars with you?"

Avoiding the subject the best I could, I decided to strike a deal."Alright, Chad, I'll tell you IF you tell me why you dated Portlyn and why you said you had a problem."

_Chad's POV_

I can't tell her that. I have to improvise. I guess I could tell her everything about Portlyn, but not about this problem. Even the breakup with Portlyn I'm going to have to lie about. Darn I hate lying to Sonny, but it's the only way.

"Well, I can't tell you all of it, but I can tell you some of it. I dated Portlyn back before you were on So Random, so you wouldn't have known. She would get very jealous around ANYONE who she thought would break us up." OK, that's still true. Now for the harder part. I guess I can tell the truth about this.

"That day she made her leave the set was the day I broke up with her. She thought that you somehow were a threat. To keep from fighting between you two, I sent her away but she is back now and still jealous." I said, obviously avoiding her eyes.

"So, why did you tell her you had a problem?" she said nervously, probably avoiding me too.

"Sonny, I know I'm going to regret saying this, but my problem is you." I sad, watching Sonny's shocked face. If only she knew that she was the best problem ever.

"I'm a problem Chad! Really?" She said obviously holding back tears. Don't cry. Sonny. Don't cry.

"No, not like that Sonny!" trying to stop the possible tears I knew might come, trying to think up a good lie even Sonny would beleive." No I mean like uh Portlyn was so jealous I told her leave and the only excuse I could think of was to tell her that I have a problem." I lied. I just couldn't tell her how I really felt, I just had to make her stop looking so sad.

To change the subject I said," Now, tell me what the sketch is all about?" I said anxiously.

Finally a little bit more relaxed she nervously said,"Alright, it's time you knew."

The way she nervously watched my face, I knew this was going to change things. A lot.

**OK, that was a long chapter!! I might write another chapter today but if not then I should write another chapter when I get back on Sunday. Reveiw! Bye!**


	5. Crowded in a Closet Part 2

**Hey, I'm back! I decided to write yet another chapter in one day just because I am bored right now and because I have to visit relatives from tomorrow until like Sunday. Alright, So this is a lot like the last chapter but now is Sonny explaining the sketch to Chad. I think I will have both POV's for Chad and Sonny here. I'll do grandchildren in next chapter because I don't think I'll write anymore today after writing 3 chapters in one day! Hope you like this! Review!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot to write the disclaimer in last two chapters so don't tell Disney. Anyways I don't own SWAC or Disney.**

_Sonny's POV_

How can I tell him? How can he understand?

"I'm waiting."said Chad, obviously still trying to remain in his stupid, jerk self. For a moment when I almost cried I thought I saw a glimmer of the caring side of Chad.

Alright, I'll say it. But only because he told me what I needed to know and now it was my turn. OK, here we go."Chad, the sketch is about a bandit, that's you, who is stealing money from some bartenders, which is Nico and Grady."

"Woah, wait who is Nico and Grady? Is that those two guys on your show that stole the battery out of my car and left cupcakes in its place? And if this is a comedy show, how is that funny?"

Coldly I said,"Just trust me, it will be funny. And yes that's who they are but you really need to learn there names. Yeah that would be the best present I could ever get from you is to learn everyone on the shows name except mine. Now then, while you are stealing there things you see two pretty-"

He intterupted, saying,"OK why would I get distracted by ANYTHING if i'm robbing them! And what two pretty things do I get distracted by because it had better be two mirrors."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE FOR ONCE AND STOP CARING ABOUT YOURSELF SO MUCH!! ITS ME AND TAWNI YOU GET DISTRACTED BY, TAWNI DIES, AND YOU HAVE TO KISS ME AND RUN AWAY WITH ME AFTER GIVING THE BARTENDERS ALL THE MONEY BACK YOU BIG BAFFOON!! THAT'S IT, I'M OUTTA HERE!!"I screamed, daring to glance Chad's shocked expression as I started to open the door.

But I didn't get the door barley cracked before a hand reached over and shut it. Chad then said,"Sonny, I'm sorry but until I get some answers, you aren't going anywhere."

Surprisingly, the Chad I liked was back. This could really interesting.

_Chad's POV_

I can't believe I didn't let her out the door. Why did I stop her? Maybe it's because I saw some tears on her face. I could have let her walk back to her little friends at chuckle city and gossip about me, but I had to make this difficult. I needed some answers. I needed details.

How am I soposed to kiss Sonny when I can barely look at her without those weird feelings coming back. I guess I should go back to that stupid doctor. Darn.

"Sonny, can you give me any details on the sketch? I promise I won't interrupt you or make some jokes on So Random. See? I even said the real name of your show? Just tell me some more about it. I really want to know."

"Ugh, fine. Well, I think I now know why Portlyn's here. See I'm supposed to battle her because she kills Tawni and she dates you. I end up winning and...", She pauses for a while, because we both know what happens next. I kiss her, give the bartenders back the money, then ride off with her into the sunset.

"And that's all of the details?"I asked nervously.

"As far as we know but Marshall never got to finish because you all came in."she said, very cautiously."Now I'm worried, or scared actually, about Portlyn and and..you."

"Well, Portlyn I can handle myself, because I know how to act around her. Why are you being worried about me?"I said, trying to keep her from somehow getting upset again.

Yet again staring at her feet she said,"Because, we are um, like enemies and this is like extremely awkward"

"Well you should know that on any drama, particularly Mackenzie Falls, I have to kiss lots of people I hate. Not meaning like I hate you."I said quickly catching myself after I saw her sad looking face. I could never hate Sonny.

"Isn't it true on your show you don't really kiss people you put your hand over there mouths?" She asked curiously."Because unfortunately, on our show it has to be real, though there isn't much of that on this except for once when Grady kissed Gassie the wonder dog."

She was right. All those kisses on the show were fake. It was something different from any other drama. One of my worst most secret flaws was that I hadn't ever been kissed before, at least not a real kiss. Sonny didn't need to know she'd be my first kiss, right?

"Yes that part is true. Still, just remember it's acting. I'll teach you that in the acting lessons",I said.

"Acting lessons, what acting lessons?" She asked. Apparently, Martian hadn't told them yet.

"Well, Mr. Condor told us we have to have a partner and we teach you guys serious drama acting. He said that I would teach these lessons to my co-star and apparently that would be you." I told her, smirking.

"That's completely unfair! We act on our show! Ugh, fine I'll do it but only if I get to teach you acting at the same time." She grinned.

"Alright deal. we can start lessons tonight. I know a great place to have lessons out. I'll pick you up at 8." I said as we walked out of the closet.

This should be fun.

**Okay, I can't believe I'm leaving you guys at this point until Sunday! tell any of you CHANNY fans friends that you know to review this story. Please review bye! :)**


	6. Author's note

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE!!!!**_

**OK, so for any of you people like me who don't usually read the authors little messeges at the beginning or end of the story, LISTEN UP!!!.**

** I will be gone untill next tuesday. thats 7 days, got it? I have written 3 chapters today, which is the most i've ever done, just to keep you people happy and not bored. i counted it up and i wrote way over 3000 words in 3 hrs for you guys, so don't whine about updating in the next week.**

**Anyways, i'm sorry that i am a little grouchy, i've just been on the computer for 11 hrs reading stories and writing this one with only one break. So, please write a nice review, and i just might make you a grandchild in the story. I'll need cheering up because i'll be at my grandparents house in the middlee of nowhere and they are so old fashioned they have bad wifi connection so no laptop, no computer, hard to get reception for phone, and the brand new thing they just bought was there first dvd player for christmas. Anyways, i'll write more when i can. bye!!!**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**_Hi I'm back from Florida! I see that nobody has commented on all of this hard working story I've done. So, I guess I will have the best review overall have there name as a grandchild. And the winner is, All-American Dork 06!!! Please pm me and tell me your first name so I can put it in the story. If you don't want to do that, make up a random first name. So, lets start the story! I can't wait to write about the acting lessons!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel._**

Chad's POV

I'm finishing up some scenes for today with Portlyn. Yes I just said Portlyn. Our producer had told us only earlier today about Portlyn joining the show again, from when her balloon had eventually landed, somewhere off the coast of Canada. I have to act like I'm shocked to see her on the Falls, which I personally thought was pretty convincing scene to play because I really was shocked. Fortunately, our producer said they would probably not make Mackenzie and her date again because last time, it made us feel we had to date in real life. Anyways, I now have to finish the last scenes of the season that, due to our little guest appearance, made sure they had no room to have another couple on the show.

Right as I was finishing up the last scene, our producer said,"Alright, that's a wrap! I'll see you all in a few weeks after you've had enough of that chuckle city to drive you insane! That means you Chad, particularly after you hit it off with that crazed brunette! Ha ha!" He teased as he and a few of his friends stepped out of the studio.

Oh how I could punch him right in the.. Calm yourself, he was just kidding. I knew I got the chuckle city thing from someone, I guess that must be him, because no one says that but Chad Dylan Cooper. Wait, I shouldn't care! I've gotta get those randoms outta my head. Gotta forget her. I mean, um, forget them.

Oh crap, it's already 7:50! I need to go and pick up Sonny for the acting lessons. Man, I hope she won't think I blew her off! Wait, I really need to stop caring. It's so bad that I already have an appointment set up with my psychiatrist after the lessons just because I'm worried about these close encounters with her.

Let the fun begin.

Sonny's POV

Sitting right outside of my dressing room, staring at the floor, I glanced at my watch. It's already 8:05. Where is he? He had better not be late because I just went out of my way for 20 minutes to get ready for him, just in case we did some rehearsing and we happened to, maybe just, possibly glance at the kissing scene. Marshall just handed out the scripts after they left and I have to give Chad's his. Fortunately, the script is very easy to understand, though I was a little shocked on how into detail the kissing scene goes.

I was just about to reflect those moments of pure delight when I read the script when I saw a dark figure running towards me from across the studio, running from the place Mackenzie Falls was filmed.

As the figure became more clearer to see in the light, I saw the silky blond hair, the sparkly blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight and the obviously rushed expression on his face. Chad! Knowing him, he probably hadn't checked the time when talking to himself in the mirror. He still looked pretty hot though.

As he ran up to me, panting, he said,"Sonny,i'm i'm sorry I wwas late, I was finishing shooting my show and I had to just, like, run over a mile to get here because my car is in the shop and I didn't want you to think I forgot or anything. Ok, sorry, I had to catch my breath." he said as he sat down against a tree.

"It's fine. So, where are having these lessons at?" I said, trying not to sound flattered that he would run over a mile for me, seeing as barely anyone I knew would.

"Oh, well it was going to be where we shoot Mackenzie Falls but you can't possibly make me go all the way back there. Ooh, I know just the place. It's a secret place I found that I've never shown anyone ever before." he said with what I had sworn was a twinkle in his eyes.

As I slowly stood up I saw Chad glance at the calender hanging outside my dressing room. Oh crap, I bet he saw where I had marked my birthday down on the calender. That'll give him something else to talk about.

"Sonny, it's your birthday on Sunday? No one forgets to tell Chad Dylan Cooper if it's there birthday. Hey, if it's your birthday, how come I'm not invited to your party?"he asked mischievously.

"Chad, why would I ever need to tell you anything about my birthday? Besides, I usually just get a few presents from my family and friends. I don't expect much."

"Alright, well, um we'd best be heading over to the spot. Come on." he said suspiciously, obviously hiding a secret.

As we started walking through the parking lot to what appeared to be the woods, I thought,"He's hiding something, I can see it in his eyes. Whatever that little secret is though, I think I just might like it."

Chad's POV

Her birthday should be memorable. Something she can look back on for the rest of her life. What was that thing she said when we in the closet? Something about the other randoms. Oh yeah she said It be a great birthday present to remember there names! Who knows, maybe it can be possible? Its only a few people, how hard can that be?

**Okay, long chapter, I know. I promise I will have future in next chapter. the next one is the acting lessons. yay!! please please review! bye!!! :)**


	8. Does Sonny? Does she really?

**_Hi guys I'm sooo happy about all the people who have reviewed this story! I have decided that I am going to have two people be the grandchildren because there is one reviewer who has just kept reviewing and reviewing this story like 8 times! I've decided that Trinity Flower of Memories, will be another grandchild. Trinity, thanks for reviewing. You are an awesome person! Anyways, the story...OMG!! SWAC is on DC rite now! Yes! Now I can write! OK, I'm going to give clues of which episode it is throughout the chapter, so tell me which episode it is! Anyways, now on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel but I wish I did._**

Chad's POV

As we slowly started walking through the parking lot, we all the sudden ran into one of the Randoms.

Who could that be? That's one of those guys who wanted my car right? Wasn't this that fat one with the purple face and the blond hair or was his face purple only once. Oh! I remember him! He had privately asked me for that audition that I gave Sonny. He was also the one who texted Sonny to say the audition was real. But what was his name? Gravy, Gracy, Grabby?

"Hey, Sonny. Why are you hanging out with Chip-drama pants over here?"he asked questioningly.

Oh no he did not just call me that! When I find out his name he is so going down.

"Oh, hi Grady. I'm just um.. arguing with Chad. Yeah." she said very unsure of herself.

I was completely shocked. I felt like my feet were glued to the floor, just like when the randoms glued me to the floor and a window and made me watch my car get practically destroyed with manuer. I can't believe she just lied to her cast mate. About me. But why? Everyone is doing the acting lessons, so why does she have to hide?

Then I noticed the name tag on his shirt that said Hi, My Name is Grady. Grady. Got it. I'll remember him as the big blond kid that's sounds like gravy. One random down and four to go if you count Marsham. Maybe this will be a better present than what i got her for Christmas...an audition that ended up being fake. Well, at least she knew I cared. Wait, I need to stop caring so much.

**Okay now another SWAC episode is coming on so guess which one it is.**

"Alright Sonny I'll see you later. This is just like when Nico and I scared you and Chad when we dressed up as big foot. You know, we always wondered when you were in that car it that was supposed to be a real da..."

I cut him off saying,"Yeah that's great. Nice seeing you. Bye."

I knew he was about to say date. I just didn't want another awkward silence between us. He was right though. I had planned that after Grady and apparently Nico broke up Martian and that lady, I would have a real date with Sonny. Did I really think that out loud? Still, it would gone great if they didn't go to the wrong car. At least it got Sonny out of eating worms. I'd never let her do that. So, anyways, Nico must be Grady's friend, and the other one who likes my car. Only three people left!

As we continued to walk, Sonny leaned over and whispered,"Thanks for getting rid of him. I just can't tell them i'm even doing these acting lessons with you. Particularly not Nico and Grady. They take things way out of proportion. They still are confused about that fake date."

"It's alright. So, about the place i'm taking you. It is so secret that I have to blindfold you." I said as I pulled out a blindfold and covered her eyes."So maybe you can act like you aren't curious about where we are going."

As we slowly walked about a mile through the forest, I could've sworn that I had seen a smile on her face. Ah, I really need to stop looking at her face, or at her pretty little feet stepping daintily through the forest. Stop it, you shouldn't think of her like that!

We stepped into the clearing where I could see the spot. My spot.

As I gazed around and made sure everything was perfect. Fortunately, I had taken down all the pictures of my past girlfriends from the wall of the closet just to prepare for Sonny.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold." I said as she gazed in amazement at it.

Sonny's POV

"Wow Chad. What is this place?" I asked, completely stunned.

In between two connected trees in the middle of an open field was a huge mat, filled with treats and drinks on a large table. On another corner was some Mackenzie Falls clothes that the studio didn't need anymore, next to a huge closet filled with his pictures. What amazed me was the door on the ground in the middle of the mat. I wonder what that is. He said earlier that I would be the first person he'd ever shown this to.

"Hey, I need a place to hang where no one will bother me, so that's what this is. You can have some snacks if you want, but where we are going is in that trapdoor that you won't stop staring at. You thought this was anything then you haven't seen anything yet!" he said with some excitement in his voice to which I took notice of.

We slowly opened the door and walked down the steps leading below the entrance.

_2060 Sonny's POV_

_"Hey, grandma. Didn't you say this house was built with that trapdoor?" Little Trinity innocently asked._

_"Why yes it was. In fact, we are right now in the basement which is right where that trapdoor was. that square hole by the door is where the stairs led to. Though I never realized it then, I'd be visiting this place so many times afterwards." I said earnestly."Now, you don't want to ruin the story right? Maybe I can even finish it before your grandpa gets home and tries to tell you that everyone loved him and that he was always right. You should've heard us fight when we were young, just like how we fight now. Oh the memories._

**_Okay, now that was an awesome chapter right? I know I am going to hear from trinity because she is thoughtful enough to review every chapter. Anyways, I will update probably on Sunday, Monday at the latest. See you then! review! bye! :)_**


	9. The Script

**_Hey, here I am! I love the reviews, I never realized what devoted fans you are! Anyways, now we can finally get to the acting lessons even though I know I've been telling all of you that for the past three chapters. Hope you like it! bye!_**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Swac or Disney Channel but if I did that would be soo cool!_**

Sonny's POV

Hardly daring to breathe as we stepped inside, I was shocked at what I saw.

It looked like what seemed to be two underground rooms that somehow got Internet and air-conditioning. There was two beanbag chairs in front of a huge, flat screen TV in one room, next to some random video games and a new looking computer. In the other room was some props and some lighting equipment. That must be where he rehearses for Mackenzie Falls.

Barely able to form words, I croaked,"Chad, how did you get this place?"

"Hey, being the heartthrob of the county gets you some nice money. I hired some guy to build all of this for me. Why, jealous Munroe?

I just smirked and continued to the room with the props. He's right though. Stupid right.

"Alright, Chad. Is this where we practice at or is there some other door we have to go through?" I asked teasingly.

"Yep. This is the place. So, you did remember the scripts right? Or did you forget them when you were talking to that Grady kid?"He said, obviously joking.

Wait. Did he just say Grady? He couldn't have remembered it, right? Maybe I imagined it.

"No. I brought it. Why don't we start the lines from when you run into the bar? I can also play Nico and Grady." I said.

"Alright",He said as we picked up our scripts and started reading."Hey you bartenders, give me your finest jewels!"

"Well, by finest jewls, mr. robber sir, here's our money. But that's not our biggest prize." I said.

"Do you people even get the point of a robber? We take your biggest prize you nimkunpoots! Now, give me the prize!" He said, obviously holding back laughter.

"Alright, here they come." I said, then changed my voice to a much higher, girlie voice."Hi, I am Allison. And this is my sister, Melanie. She doesn't talk much. What can we do for you?"

"Woah. You two are the tresures. Why, you two are so beautiful. Please, come with me." He said,laughing."Wow Sonny, this is so lame! Why would he act like that for them? He'd have to have gone crazy!"

"Well Chad, it is a kid's show. Just read the lines." I said stubbornly. "So, here's Melanie. Melanie. Robber. Robber. Melanie...whoa."

"Miranda, what are you doing here? I told you I don't need a partner in crime!" he said in a really in character tone.

"Well, I knew you'd try to find a new one. I won't let that happen. These two girls must be the new ones. Come here and fight!" I said harshly."How about little miss quiet Blondie over here first. Ahhhhhh!!!"I screamed as I acted out Miranda pulling Melanie back and coming back with only a lock of her blond hair.

"Hey, you can't just take one of my ladies away like that! If I can't have her then I better settle for this one I guess. Fight her off Allison. be brave. I believe in you."Chad said, snorting." Sonny, you can't possibly expect me to take this seriously without laughing! I believe in you? What quack job thought that line up? And isn't this story a little too rushed? One minute he's meeting the girls and the next they are in this battle against this other girl. What's up with that?"

I knew why he was delaying it. He delayed the rest of the script because the next scene was the kissing scene. Well, we have to practice it sooner or later. Until then, i'd better play along with Chad.

"Chad, it's only one sketch. Each sketch is 10 minutes long with no commercials. Then there is always the introduction and the ending. It has to be a little rushed to be funny and to not waste time. Deal with it. Now, can we please get back to the script!" I said annoyed.

"Alright fine. We'll start off from when I say I believe in you." he said, blushing."Um, we can skip this next part for now. Uh, yeah.

The first kissing scene. Oh if only I had the courage to tell him I wanted it so badly I could scream. I guess not, so I said,"Alright, we'll pick right after that. Oh my wonderful robber, I will fight her off for you. Now, you evil old hag, it's time for you to die! Ahhhhhggghh!!!" I said as I pretended to stampede her with an angry glare in my eyes.

In an evil voice, I said. "Do you really think you can fight me off?

"No one hurts my sister or tries to hurt my robber!" I yelled as I pretended to pull her behind a door and come out with a lock of her hair.

"You really killed her? Impressive. Now, ride with me into the Sunset." He said trying to look heroic.

"Why would I go with you? You're an evil robber who is trying to steal from my family!"I said, laughing."Chad,even my character disses you. Hahahaha."

"Real mature Munroe." said Chad, picking his script back up."Fine, here. Give your father and his friend there money back. Now, come with me. Munroe, we can skip the rest, right? Besides, I have an appointment I'm late for.

Obviously he's avoiding all the kissing scenes. I bet he deosn't have any appointment or whatever. Oh well, i'll let him go. It'll avoid an awkward moment for us.

"What's the appontment soposed to be?" I asked questioningly."And how do I find my way back?"

"Oh, it's um, nothing. So,when you leave just walk straight and should reach the parking lot. I really need to go. Bye." he said in a rushed voice as he hurridly jogged out the door.

This was fun, we should do it again sometime.

**Alright, So next chapter has grandchildren. I had to end chapter because I hadn't realized how much I wrote Anyways, Review. bye! :)**


	10. The Appointment of truth and what!

**_Hi guys, i'm here! I bet you all can't wait for the next chapter! Oh, Trinity I decided to make you the name of his doctor because I needed a name and ran out of ideas. Hope you like it! Anyways, here you go!_**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel but I wish I did._**

2060 Sonny's POV

_As both Trinity and Chad the third listened intently, I said,"Once, your grandfather told me a problem he had, a problem with me. He was going to all kinds of doctors, trying to figure out what this was. Eventually, he found his awnser, by going to a phyciologist named Dr. Trinity. That;s who you were named after, Trinty. She completely changed our lives."_

Chad's POV

With all these thoughts swimming through my head, I raced out of my hiding spot as fast as I could. I can;t beleive that I almost kissed Sonny! What's wrong with me? It's gotta be this problem, whatever that may be. Untill I figure out what this is, it'd be best to avoid that kissing scene as much as possible. Which is just why I need to get to that appointment.

I have to admit, the sketch really is kinda lame. The way the script is written is completely pointless. Oh well, Sonny at least was happy with it. Wait, what am I saying! I gotta get to that doctor.

_20 minutes later...._

The bus FINALLY stopped in front of the doctor's building. I never knew that you have to STAND and get pushed into people while the bus moved like we were cattle. I had run into this old lady who started Beating me. Yes, me, Chad Dylan Cooper. Hopefully no one would know that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, took the bus. Fourtunetly, I thought to wear a duisguise. Stupid bus. Stupid Prank'd. Stupid car getting cow manuer all over it. Stupidly cute Sonny. Ahh, I need to stop that.

I walked in and told the lady at the desk that Chad Dylan Cooper had an appointment with Dr. Trinity, causing the lady to rather loudly exclaim,"Oh, um are you THE Chad Dylan Cooper, the one who is Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls? You are my, like, idol! Oh, um, you'll have to excuse me, i'm sorry I get a little excited."she quietly said," I'll just get Dr. Trinity."

Five minutes later, the lady came back and bashfuly said,"Oh, the docter will see you now, Mr. Cooper."

"Please, call me Chad Dylan Cooper" I said curtly, trying to sweet talk her as I handed her an autograph and walked into the room.

The room didn't have the couch I would have expected for a phiciatrist's office, like in episode 21 of Mackenzie Falls. It had one regular couch, a chair that was obviously for the doctor, a desk with notes made by the doctor, and a cabinet filled with things I couldn't see quite well. I was just about to look inside it when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Chad. I'm Dr. Trinity. I've looked at your file. I see that you've been having some type of problem." she said straight to the point, obviously not too much of a chatter box.

"Well, you see. There's this girl-"

"Ah, a girl." she said, smirking."I see here once you tried going to a hipnosist, who wrote in the file that while you were under your, as you might say, trance, you said the name Sonny Munroe many times. He said you told him about some game you play where you say fine and good, and that you sometimes call her Munroe. Chad, is this the girl you obviously seem so infatuated with?"

That stupid hipnosist. All he told me was I said I like cheese.

"I am not infatuated with Sonny, because, I don't even know what that means. I don't even like her. We've always hated each other. Though, there was this one time-" I said, slowly explaining almost all my experiences with Sonny, from when we first met and she had played that dirty trick of hurting her leg to when that Gomez girl insisted that Sonny and I liked each other.

I was just about to explain when I gave her an audition that she thought was fake, when the doctor stopped me and said,"Chad, from what you've just told me, i've come to a conclusion. I've decided that the reason you feel something when around her, though you may not know it, is this. Chad, you are completely in love with Sonny Munroe."

Love? With Sonny? Me?

"Dr. Trinity, this is just too much. I need to go. I'll send my check in the mail." I said as I ran out the door.

Before I could step one foot out of the office, I heard the doctor yell,"Chad, just think about her. Talk to her. She might love you too!"

I'd better sleep on it. This must be a dream. There is no way that I could love Sonny Munroe. She's a Random. I'm a Falls. There's no way.

Then the doctor's words echoed in my head."_Chad, you are completely in love with Sonny Munroe."_

Maybe, just maybe. It might be possible. I just need to say it out loud. Just once.

"I am in love with Sonny Munroe",I said as I waited for the bus to unload the people on it.

Right as I said it, a certain brunette stepped off the bus and said,"What did you say, Chad?"

**Ooh! Remember, Sonny's not the only brunette. Who might it be? Find out, when I write another chapter, tomorrow!**


	11. Oh No You Didn't!

**_Hi guys, I'm here! I bet you all can't wait for the next chapter! I got a lot of great guesses for the mystery girl. Unfortunately, none of them were right. You may argue that this person's hair is too light, but I think its brunette. Bet you all can't wait to find out who she is. I'm so happy that everyone has written such nice reviews. It's so unlike this one story I wrote that got some of the worst reviews. So here's a shout out to all you people who reviewed and all the many people who have author alerted me. Thanks! Anyways, please review, but no flames, which I haven't gotten so far so yay!_**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel but I wish I did._**

2060 Sonny's POV

_I leaned in closely to them and said,"Once, we had a dark time. It was a time when I was afraid that I would lose your grandfather."_

_"What made you think that?" said little Chad the third._

_"I thought he had just found out that he liked you?" said Trinity questioningly._

_"Well, you were right, but you must remember what had happened while he was waiting for the bus. There was that evil little girl." I said sadly._

? Mystery Girl's POV

"What did you say, Chad?" I said as I stepped off the bus.

How could he say that about her? Stupid Sonny. I should be with him. I knew something was up with them as soon as we did that 3-people dance at that fake club. My daddy will hear about this. Chad hates him. Everyone is afraid of my daddy, just because he has more power and money than anyone. Well, here's a chance for some of that sweet revenge that I've been dying to get on Sonny.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it Chad?"I said sneakily.

Yep, that's me. Dakota Condor.

**You guys didn't expect that, did you? I had been thinking, what about some revenge and blackmail. That's a great way to complicate things!**

Chad's POV

Dakota. That, as from Sonny's words, evil little girl. Why did I have to be so stupid as to say it out loud!

"Please don't hurt me!" I squeaked.

"Chad, Chad. Why would I ever hurt you? Now listen up and pay attention!" she yelled, causing some people to stare."I have been spying on you, and I know about your little guest appearance on So Random. I know because I'M the one who told my daddy to set up the guest appearance. I even got my daddy to give me the script."

She did WHAT? How does that even make sense?

"Well, if you set this up, why are you trying to push me and Sonny together?"I said.

"It was SUPPOSED to be my part but daddy got it confused. Directions got mixed up and she ended up doing it. Now that that I just heard you say that though, I have something to use against her, something that I thought you'd say that I caught on tape."she said evily, pulling out a recorder from her purse.

Who do you think helped Portlyn off the air balloon? ME. Who set up an unsuspecting psychiatrist by giving her your file to tell you that you love that girl which I got on tape just now? ME. Who told daddy about an idea I had for my so-called favorite show? ME. Who paid Portlyn to help me out with my plan? ME. So you see, Chad. I now have a plan and you will never kiss that Sonny girl in my plan." she said sneakily.

"So, here's the deal. You are going to go tell Marshall that you hate Sonny and want Portlyn to play Sonny's part. Then,-"

Outraged, I half screamed,"I am not going to tell him that! I don't hate Sonny! I-I lo-"

"YOU WILL UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TELL MY DADDY THAT YOU"VE BEEN PICKING ON HIS LITTLE GIRL!!!"she screamed, causing many people to questioningly glance at me.

"Now then, Portlyn will take whatever means nesseccary to do her part that I have assigned her, a part of my plan I can't tell you but you'll find out soon enough. She will fake kiss you ias the script goes, which will upset Sonny. Afterwards, well, you will find out the rest later when you talk to Portlyn."she said about to walk away."Oh, I forgot. If Sonny somehow gets let in on this little plan, Portlyn just might make what happens in the script with the fight of the two girls a reality. Now, Chad. I think you might know who will win that battle."

She threatening me! She's actually threatening Chad Dylan Cooper! And, most importantly, Sonny! Whoa, I think I just put Sonny's needs before my own. Still, I know what Dakota's talking about. Portlyn swore me to secrecy on this. Back when Portlyn was Dakota's age, she was a little overweight. She was the #1 heavyweight champion in the state of New Mexico. Though she lost all the weight by going anorexic, I know she's one heck of a fighter. Sweet Sonny wouldn't stand a chance. It seems so nice to call her sweet and not gag. Yet now I wish it had only felt like that before she came in. WAIT, I think I might just have a plan from that.

"Dakota, fine, you win. As long as you don't hurt Sonny. And I can think of something to tell Marsham, because I am NOT telling him I hate her. If losing her can save her from you and Portlyn, then so be it." I said with a great sad act.

As she finally walked away, smirking, I thought of something, something amazing. A way to keep Sonny and stop Portlyn and Dakota.

Dakota won't see this one coming.

**Alright, so there you have it. I had to add some action to it to make it different from other stories, right? I'll update tomorrow, bye! :)**


	12. She Did What Now?

**_Hi guys, I just spent all morning reading random SWAC stories! I didn't look at the authors, so some of them could've been you guys! By the way, I see that a lot of you guys have been author and story alerting me, but there aren't many reviews from any of you. I love those reviews! Oh and I've just updated and shortened my profile if anyone wants to look at it! So, here we go! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel but if only I did._**

**_Oh and this is supposed to be the next day after last chapter._**

Sonny's POV

Time to start the first day of filming. Lets see we have the props, characters, decorations, sets, and technical equipment. What's missing? Chad. Where is he? We start filming in ten minutes!

I started to look for him. I asked around the other Mackenzie Falls people, but they hadn't seen him all day. I searched everywhere, but couldn't find him. Well, I guess I'd better get my last minute props and hope he'll show up.

As I entered the prop room, I saw someone sitting on the couch, bundled up in a dark hoodie staring at the blank tv like it was on.

"Um, excuse me but this is the prop room and I don't think you are allowed in her."I said, but when the hooded figure said nothing I said."Can you even hear me?"

Slowly the person turned towards me. All I could see under the hood were two eyes, with one sparkly eye. I only knew of one person with eyes like that.

"Chad",I said confidently,"What are doing in here? I've been looking for you for ages! It's almost time to start filming!"

"I needed to get you alone, to tell you something. Can we go to your dressing room to talk? Its very important."he urged, with a pleading look in his eyes. This must be important.

We scurried to the dressing room Tawni and I shared, trying to avoid catching glances from wandering cast mates. Making sure neither Tawni nor Zora could come in or overhear our conversation by locking the doors and the air vent. Chad had taken off the hoodie while I had been doing that. Seeing his depressed, UN-Chad like face, I could see that something had obviously upset him.

"Chad, whats wrong?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Sonny, I-I can't do the sketch." He quietly said.

We sat there for a few seconds of complete awkward silence. What does he mean? Doesn't he know he can't leave the sketch? That he can't leave...me?

Finally he uttered a few words,"Sonny, it's not like that. Please don't get upset."

He must've noticed the tears forming on my face.

"I can't take this! She can't make me do it!"he retorted,seeming to talk to himself,"That's it! I'm going with my plan! Sonny, you must swear to me you won't repeat a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Afterwards, I think you will feel better about this whole thing."

Better! How could he ever think anything he has to say will ever make me feel better?

Feeling the rage coming on, but having a hard time yelling at him, I simply replied,"Fine. What is it?"

"This is going to be a little hard to hear, so you might want to sit down.",he said,calming down.

We both sat down on the couch rather awkwardly. It must be important. I'd better listen.

"Well, I was just walking around and um, I ran into Dakota.",he said, obviously lying about something. "She told me she sent Portlyn here as I guess, her own personal bodyguard."

Dakota! That evil little girl? Why would she have anything to do with any of this?

As if reading my mind, Chad replied,"She wants revenge on you, for um, well, just some reason. She told her dad about the sketch and he told that Marsham guy about it. She told me she wanted your part but things got confused."

"She did?"I said, wincing,"Well, what did she tell you afterwards?"

"She, well um, she kinda threatened me. She said that I had to tell you that I couldn't do the sketch and that I couldn't tell you why, which I did."he said to my amazement.

"She tried to make you do WHAT!",I said, horrified.

"Yeah. So, then she was going to have me fake date Portlyn and make you play the evil girl that dies. Portlyn is supposedly going to tell me later of some details that Dakota wouldn't tell me.",he said gloomily." See, I have thought up a plan, but I'm going to need your help."

"Wait, if she threatened you, what is it she's holding against you that made you almost not tell me this?",I said questioningly.

At this he looked rather pale. Whatever she has against him, he's probably not going to tell me.

To my surprise, he calmly said,"She told me many things she'd do. She said she'd tell Mr. Condor that I was mean to her, make Portlyn fight you, which she is much stronger than she looks, I should know, or-r-r, um, yeah, that's it."

I decided to ignore the last one. Maybe he will find the courage to tell me someday.

"Alright, I believe you. Now, what's this plan supposed to be to stop her?",I said with uncertainty.

Grinning, he said,"I thought you'd never ask."

**Alright, so next chapter will be a mysterious chapter. Anyways, review and read my newly designed profile! bye!:)**


	13. Could you be the one?

**_Hi guys, I just saw the new Harry Potter movie last night and didn't go to asleep until three-thirty in the morning, yay! I'd definetly suggest seeing it, it's really good! Anways, I am happy for the many people who reveiwed last chapter. I hope I wasn't being harsh when I asked if you could reveiw. So, here we go! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel but if only I did._**

Chad's POV

Grinning, I said,"I thought you'd never ask."

I'm going to be so dead if that little Dakota finds out that Sonny knows. Dakota know has the power to take away my career, my fame and, most importantly, Sonny. If that Dakota hadn't overheard me say that I love Sonny, I might be able to find the courage to tell Sonny the truth. Until then, the best I can do is go along with my plan.

I slowly spoke,"Alright, here's the plan. We are going to trap Dakota in her own game."

"Nice. How do we do that exactly?",she sarcastically said.

"Really Sonny, Really.",I teased her."Now then, here's what we are going to. Dakota wants Portlyn to take your spot and make you mad and think i'm a jerk, right?"

"Well, that's kinda easy to agree with, I mean for a jerk I mean,uh." she giggled, catching my gaze and dropping the subject,"Right."

"Nice save. Anyways, we are going to make her beleive that you are so mad that you are going to go down to that Marsham guy and ask for your resignation. Then.." But I was cut off.

"Chad, first off, his name is MARSHAL! How many times must I tell you? I'll spell it for you! M-A-R-S-H-A-L! And second, how would leaving my show help stop Dakota?"she said angrily.

Marshal. So THAT'S his name. Two more people left.

"Alright, calm down Sonny. You won't really be leaving the show. We just have to make it look like you are. We can get Marshal in on it. The next day, you can come back and tell Marshal you will only come back if Mr. Condor decides to cancel the sketch, which would destroy her little plan. Who knows, I might still be able to do some type of sketch with your show. How do you think of me now?"I confidently said, knowing that Sonny was probably about to somehow disagree."

Looking me straight in the eye, she said,"Chad, of all the stupid, most idiotic things you've ever done, this plan has to be the worst!" as I turned away, she quickly stated,"But I think it might just work."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. Under one condition." she said teasingly.

"And what would that be?" I said happily.

"Never get threatened by a 8 year old again." she laughed.

"Fine",I blushed.

"Fine,"she smiled.

"Good," I said.

"Good,"she laughed."Well, I guess i'd better go tell Marshal that i'm soposedly quitting."

She unlocked the door and was about to open it when a warm, fuzzy feeling came over me. I had heard Tawni talk about that type of thing months ago. I think that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am expeireincing caring.

These feelings surrounding me, I said,"Wait Sonny, before you go.."

I pulled her into a tight, awkward hug, which she recacted the same as I did. I have no idea why I felt like hugging her, seeing as I hadn't ever been really hugged before, but I just did.

After about five minutes, she whispered in my ear,"I'll stop Dakota. Don't be afraid of the eight year old. And don't think that hugging me will help Mackenzie Falls score any more points than So Random."

"Your laughing at me! No one laughs at Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh, it's on now! Yeah, bring on another fight!"I grinned.

We started goofing off, having fun, when all of the sudden, things got awkward and quiet. We both intently stared at one another and saw great happiness in Sonny. This is our moment. This will change everything.

We came closer together, close enough to where my mouth couldn't have been more than five inches away from those sweet lips. Yes! Here we go! I'm so glad I had a breathmint before I came here. Yes! oh yeah!

As we slowly leaned in, Tawmi walked in the room, saying,"Sonny! Why are you hugging Chad? Tawni Hart does not have a roomate that is in cohootes with the enemy! I'm too pretty for that type of thing!

Oh, so that's her name, Tawni. Oh, I know that one. I had remembered in for like five minutes when I thought I prank'd her and needed info on her. Crap, why'd she have to walk in right then! We were so close!

"TAWNI! For the last time, will you stop saying cohootes! And I wasn't hugging him, I was just, uh, punching him in the face because he is being his jerkface, Chad self. Yeah." she said, obviously a horrible liar.

"Oh don't give me that, I know what's going on here!"she said cunningly.

"Y-You do?" Sonny stuttered.

"Of course! You and Chad are dating, congratulations!" She smiled.

I think I see why Sonnys friends with her, because that girl must be pretty cool if she thinks that. I mean, Sonny's probably irritated, but that's kinda funny.

"Yeah. You got me, Tawni. We are so dating." Sonny said, avoiding my eyes.

I sure didn't see that one coming.

Sonny's POV 2060

_"So, is this when you finally start dating granpa?"Trinity asked._

_"No. That was after the Dakota incident. This part was part of MY plan. But, I shouldn't ruin the story for you." I smiled gleefully._

_This story's just getting started._

**Did you expect Sonny to say that? How do you think Tawni will react? Are you hating on Tawni for ruining a Channy moment? Let me know. bi! :)**


	14. Another Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'm soo sorry for not updating. I had a serious case of writer's block. I also couldn't write because my 90 year old grandmother is here and sh is very sick. Hopefully, that won't affect my writing style.**

**Please forgive me! I have a new chapter following this, which I hope you will like. I would reread a little bit though. I think that this chapter is my favorite chapter.**

**Oh and I plan to write 3 or 4 more chapters after this authors note. The final chapter is coming! **

**And a suprise. Most true Channy fans know of the new SWAC episode Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. I have just seen clips of it on youtube. It's in Indian, but they have a description of what they are saying. All you do is type in Sonny With A Chance Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. I would give the URL, but it doesn't work on my computer very well for some reason. Enjoy! :)**


	15. Sonny's Sneaky Plan

**I'm so sorry for not updating in like, forever. I had complete writer's block! Anyways, I think I'm over that now and I'll keep writing. I would definitely suggest going back to the last chapter and rereading it because I know I had to, which is sad because I'm the writer! So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel.**

_2060 Sonny's POV_

_Squirming little Chad the third annoyingly asked,"When will the two of you get together already! I wanna go play football. This is taking forever and its too complicated!"_

_"I think we both can agree on that."I said sorrowfully._

Sonny's POV

"Yeah. You got me, Tawni. We are so dating." I said, avoiding Chad's eyes.

Ugh, why'd you have to say that Sonny? That just complicates things! Unless, no that could never work. Or maybe it could!

"I'm so happy for you two! I just knew you two would be together someday! So, how and when did it happen?"She said gleefully.

Crap! How am I supposed to answer that! Maybe Chad could say something, to prove he's the great actor he says he is.

Chad quickly spoke up and said,"Oh, we've been dating for only a few minutes now. Yeah, we were arguing about who is more worthy to live in TawniTown. We starting shouting about who was prettier and then shouted that we should go out and so now we are. Around the time we decided that you walked in."

Talk about good acting! I think she actually beleived it! He really is the great actor he says he is. He's an amazing, funny, georgous, handsome..What am I doing! I'm not actually dating him!

Watching our motionless expressions, Tawni seemed to come to a conclusion."Wait, did I just ruin something here? Were you two about to kiss when I walked in, because you both look all red in the face, like two big, bright red purses. Ooh, I really want a new purse right now!"

"Well, Tawni why don't you go buy one? Here, you can buy me one for my birthday tomorrow!"I said quickly as I handed her twenty dollars."Just don't spend all of it!"

"All of it. Ooh a latte! Or three lattes!"She mumbled, seeming to talk to herself."Thanks for the money! I hope I didn't ruin anything for you two! You both look so happy together! Bye!"

Happy. Ha! Either way, I'd bet anything that she won't be planning on bringing me any change for that money.

As Tawni walked out Chad smirked at me,"Really Sonny, really. You just can't get enough of me, can you. You just had to tell Tawni that."

Stubbornly I said, "You jerk face, you know she's like that. She asks wayy too many questions. Besides, what else was I supposed to say! If you hadn't noticed, Tawni can sometimes be a-"

"Airhead" he joked, which I thought was rather insulting but true.

"No! She's just-"

But I stopped short as Chad put his finger up to my mouth to silence me. I saw what he was looking at. Marshall was rounding the corner with a donut and a newspaper in his hand.

"Marshal!"I said as I ran up to him.

"Sonny!",Marshal said, jokingly."Are you and Chad practicing for the sketch?"

"That's just what I wanted to talk to you about. See, I can't exactly do the sketch." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Sonny, there'd better be a good explanation for this."he said, obviously very concerned.

I kept thinking of some way to convince Marshal. Then I remembered Tawni. Oh I hope this works!

"Trust me, there is. In the past few minutes, the sketch has become much too personal for me. Chad and I have decided to start dating."I said shyly.

"Good for you kids. I just don't get how this affects our show. When I started dating Joy it didn't change much, so why should this do anything but make it better, particularly for the sketch?" he said confusingly.

Ugh, I forgot that. What now?

Chad noticed my conflict and said, "Marshal, it changes things because I broke up with her before you came. She's so shocked and upset that she can't admit it. As a present for our ten- minute anniversary, let her quit."

Oh, he is so going to tease me for that later!

Trying to show my best sad face, Marshal finally said, "Well, you two kids have the strangest and shortest relationship i've ever seen. But, if it means this much to you, I'll cancel the sketch. It's okay Sonny, I'll have some tissues sent to your dressing room."

He must have noticed some tears on my face. Those weren't fake. It was a mixture of happy and sad tears. A little happy because this mess was finally over, but mostly sad for the same reason. I wondered if Chad saw it. He had.

Finally, Marshal started walking away. There was complete and utter silence between Chad and I, a silence i deeply despised.

Eventually, Chad spoke up,"Well, i'd better go tell Portlyn and Dakota the good news. See you later, Sonny."

He shook my hand and started to leave.

He quickly jogged out the door, probably trying to forget today, or yesterday, or any day after this stupid mess started, and I didn't blame him one little bit. Knowing Chad, he's probably worried the press will think we dated and he's worried about his own reputation. Stupid paparazzi.

I started to leave as well when I noticed a peice of paper on the ground right outside. It read: _Sonny, meet me in our spot tomorrow at this time. I have something to tell you that will change everything. And your birthday present. Yes, I remembered your 17th birthday. Amazing, right. Love, I mean From, Chad Dylan Cooper._

**Wow, that was a fun chapter. What does he tell her? I'd reread some of the chapters to remember. I'll update tomorrow, bye! :)**


	16. ZoroZoreZora?

**Okay, I love the reviews! I am so happy people are even talking to me after I didn't update and then apologized to everyone. You guys are really dedicated. This story has had no hate reviews! I'm so happy I could kiss my computer! But I won't. Anyways, this one will only have a little Sonny, so not much Channy. Remember, Chad still has to learn Zora's name with only 24 hours before he meets up with Sonny. Can he do it? Find out! :)**

Chad's POV

I awkwardly shook her hand and sprinted out the door.

I started to leave when I saw the reflection of the sun off of my car. Now, what does that remind me of. Sonny's birthday present! I forgot to tell her where to meet me tomorrow!

I pulled out a pen and piece of paper from the glove department and started to scribble down words:

_Sonny, meet me in our spot tomorrow at this time. _

I checked my watch and wrote down the time. 4:00 in the afternoon. I thought of what else to write her. What if as a second birthday present I tell her something great, something that I hadn't planned to write or tell or text anyone in the world except myself for the rest of my life. Those dreams of only loving myself had changed. I mean, I'm still awesome, but I've moved on. I can't believe I'm breaking up with myself!

I slowly grabbed back the pen and wrote.

_I have something to tell you that will change everything. And your birthday present. Yes, I remembered your 17th birthday. Amazing, right. Love,-_

Woah, Saying love would freak her out! I scribbled it out enough to only vividly be seen.

_I mean From, Chad Dylan Cooper._

I quickly shoved it under the door and ran off into the bushes. I saw Sonny appear from the door moments later with the letter in her hand a wide grin on her face. Good. Now, on to getting some revenge on Portlyn and little Dakota. Hey that's like little evil Dakota Fanning. Ha ha.

_Later at the Mackenzie Falls studio...._

"Portlyn! Dakota! Get your little necks out here!" I shouted.

I saw Portlyn slowly round a corner, while Dakota jogged up to me with her arms spread wide and an evil grin on her face."CHAD! Do you want a hug? If you're here because you've decided Sonny's evil and you'll cooperate, then come here handsome!"

As she approached me and tried to hug me, I put my hand to her head to stop her from running."On the contrary, I think you should talk to daddy because you're little plan there, is ova! You may be daddy's little girl but nothing comes between him and business. There is no sketch and there is no guest-starring."

"WHAT!" she screamed."B-but i'm daddy's angel. Surely I can change his mind."

"Yeah. Not this time, because Sonny told me his only friend is Marshal, making anything Marshal says, goes. If Marshal doesn't want a sketch, then there's no sketch. Now, if you'll excuse me I have an appointment I only have a little time do. So, goodbye and good riddance."I said as I walked to my dressing room with pride swelling my chest up.

Now, where to find that Zoro person. That's the one who hangs out in the vents and that creepy scophogus, right?

In my dressing room, I looked up the walls and found a vent, just large enough for a small girl to fit through. But how do I get in? Unless I crawl up that bookcase. It had to be at least seven feet off the ground. We get tall ceilings, being Mackenzie Falls. But I'll fall! Do it for Sonny.

I started to climb. It's when I got to the last shelf my legs seemed to just give out. I ended up dangling on the end, with only one hand to support me up. Even if I was only maybe two feet off the ground, it felt like more. I felt my hand slipping as I saw the picture of Sonny I had hanging on a lower shelf. Her happy face gave my hands the courage to get the other hand on the shelf and pull myself to where I was sitting on top of the bookshelf. Then I realized there was a ladder right across the room. Nice Cooper, you almost seriously hurt yourself and there was a ladder right there!

Now then, how do I call Zore? I knew that on Saturdays like today, she liked to explore the Mackenzie Falls vents because they are much larger than most vents in the whole studio. How I knew that i'll never know, though I thought I had heard laughter once from a vent when I was taking a shower here.

Well, here goes nothing. ZROA! WEIRD GIRL FROM SO RANDOM! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SONNY!

Still no response, though I thought I could make out the slightest giggle. IF YOU COME OUT, I'LL BUY YOU A NEW GNOME TO REPLACE THE ONE DAKOTA BROKE!

Almost like lightning, the girl appeared."Zora at your service. How may I prank you?" she snickered.

Oh. Her. the one that took me hours of glue removal from my face and a three thousand dollar car repair. Still, her name's Zora, so that's something. Well, while she's here I could use her as information I guess.

"Listen up, you little prankster. Two things. I need you to tell Sonny I said Happy Birthday and that I'm sorry for leaving so quickly but I'll see her tomorrow I was just tired and-"

"And you can't get off the bookcase. I'll do number one for you and number two your on your own. Though, for remembering Sonny's birthday I'll let you borrow my snake to get down. Figure how to get down using him yourself. Bye!"she said as she handed me some big yellow thing and quickly fled.

I took the yellow, slimy thing and started turning it around. I saw two huge black eyes twist from it and I yelped SNAKE and lept off the bookcase, landing on my feet. No scratches on me as I can see. Wait, where's that snake? Then I saw it crawl back through the vent and disappear, though I heard someone mutter,"Works every time."

I guess i'd better go home and get ready for Sonny. Oh, there's so much to do! I have to buy a small cake and flowers and chocolate and balloons and goodies and plenty of other things she doesn't need. Half of that's going to be me getting ready for and stressing out over what to say. It's going to be awsome!

**Yay! And Only three chapters left! I'll make an epilogue as the last chapter because I love epilogues, don't you? Please review bye! :)**


	17. Happy Birthday, Sonny!

**Alright, so let's pretend today is Sonny's birthday and it's the morning of her birthday. Keep that image in your head as we start her birthday up. This is all both Sonny and Chad getting ready for seeing each other later that day and everyone fussing over Sonny. Her mom will be in this for the beginning of it. I'm writing this at midnight (happy August!)so if It seems like someone who has had no sleep for a week is writing this, then your right. Anyways, on with the story! Yawn, sorry I'm very tired but I can't stop writing! ;)**

Sonny's POV

I woke up at 6:00 am to a happy, sunny morning. July 31st. My birthday.I'll turn seventeen at exactly 4:35 pm.**(pretend July 31st comes on a Sunday this year I'm too tired to count what day is Sunday)**

I sat up in bed to find my mom had decorated my room with multi-colored balloons and streamers and a huge poster that read,"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY SONNY!!"

I quickly dressed and walked into the kitchen for some bacon and eggs, my favorite food, which my mom only cooked on special occasions like this one.

"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY SONNY!!" my mom shouted as I entered the room."After you eat, make sure to ask me for your birthday present."

"I always do." I smiled, knowing from the look on my mom's face it was something nice."Alright, can't I eat breakfast later and see my present now?"

She simply walked away, so I gobbled down the rest of my food."Ok, mom. I'm finished. Now, what's my present?"

_Later in the parking lot at the studio...._

I pulled into the parking spot, noticing the many stares. This reminded me of how people treat Chad all the time. I was loving it, all the adoration from people. Then I saw Tawni.

"Woah. Is this from your mom? It's a-a-"Tawni said, shocked.

"A Porsche. Yeah, my mom's dating this car salesmen and her gave her a nice deal on this car. Isn't it awesome?"I grinned."It's so new even Chad will be jealous! Come on, I bet Nico and Grady are already begging to ride in it."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!!"Nico, Grady and Zora yelled as we walked in.

They had a nice cake that had thankfully, only been partially damaged by Nico and Grady, some presents, and a huge pinata."Wow, you guys. This is so amazing you do all this for me!"

We ate cake and opened the pinata which, Grady finally opened by running into it and knocking it down. Then came the presents. Nico and Grady had given me some pizza which I was a little afraid to eat for fear they had put something in it. Zora gave me a fly swatter to help her find her snake which she had mysteriously lost yesterday in the vents but she wouldn't say why. Tawni gave me a mirror and told me I needed it more than her now.

As the party wrappped up and everyone started to leave for there dressing rooms to prepare for rehearsal, Zora ran up to me and said,"Oh yeah, Sonny. I forgot to give you something. When I was in the vents Chad told me to tell you a very strange messege. He said Happy Birthday and that I'm sorry for leaving so quickly but I'll see you tomorrow I was just tired. Does that make sense?"

Why'd he have to tell Zora anything? And how'd he get to the vents? Zora had rambled countless time about how at the Mackenzie Falls set it was hard to get down from the vents and explore. She had told me once she caught a slight glimpse of Chad showering but she couldn't get down to see clearly and take a photo.

"Oh um yeah it does. Thanks for telling me. Excuse me, I have to go."I said quickly as I rushed to my dressing room.

Later after rehearsal in Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room.....

"That was a great rehearsal! I can't wait for the sketch!" I said excitedly.

I checked my watch. 2:00. Only about an hour to get ready.

"Going anywhere special?"said Tawni questioningly."Because you're humming so loud they could probably hear you all over the studio!"

"Maybe." I said mysteriously.

"Well, wherever you are going, it's obviously with a boy." She saw my shocked expression." So, Tawni Hart will help and ask no questions. Though I know you were fake dating Chad. He texted me the whole thing. Now, sit down in this chair and I will help you look semi-Tawniish."

Chad's POV

Oh, so much to do! I have to order all these stupid balloons and ribbons and stuff. This could take forever!

I had just gone to Target and bought every party decoration known to man. I'd also got some fresh cheese pizza from Pizza Hut, which was ten minustes late. Now what else do I need? Presents I will be saying aloud, so now I need...cake! How could I forget? But where can I get some good cake in the next hour?

Of course! That lunch lady! she'd make me anything quickly! And while she's doing that, I can get ready for Sonny and set up the stuff. Besides, I should take a shower as well because I've been running around all day shopping.

Oh, there's so much to do in so little time!

I drove to the studio, noticing someones gorgeous new Porsche in the parking lot. No time to yell at the owner for having a nicer car, I need to get this cake.

I saw the lunch lady in the cafeteria, so I ran up to her and said,"Is that a new hairnet? It matches your outfit so 's an autograph. Listen, can you make me a cake that says Happy 17th Sonny in less than an hour?"

"Why thank you Chad. In fact, I can make a cake meant for a fancy restaurant in less than 30 minutes. For you, i'll do it." she said sweetly.

"Thanks" I said as I ran out the door.

Now to make my Chadness look its best. 2:00. only an hour to get ready. Oh great.

**Yay! So, next two chapters are the finale, and the last chapter is the epilogue. Review, bye. :)**


	18. Finale Part 1

**Finally, the finale part one! I am SO excited! Please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel.**

_Sonny's 2060 POV_

_As I remember meeting up with Chad that day, I explained it all to my grandchildren."This was that magical moment that I looked in your grandpa's sparkly eye and I knew I would love him forever. It's my favorite memory of all."_

_The day I turned seventeen was the day I knew I was completely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper._

Present day Sonny's POV

Tawni beamed."There. Done. Now, Sonny. Look in the mirror."

In the mirror I saw what I thought was a princess from storybooks I use to read when I was little. Then I slowly realized. That's me!

I checked my watch. 2:45. I'd better start heading over there. It should take an hour to get there and if i'm early that's great. I hope Chad likes this new look of mine. Oh stop it, he's probably going to give you a five cent gift and call it a present.

"Thank you Tawni for everything. I guess I'd better go meet him." I said as I hugged her and started to leave.

"Wait before you go, can I say something. I know it's Chad you are going to meet, I can see it in your eyes. I just want to say Tawni Hart is okay with you dating him."she said sheepishly."Just don't tell anyone I'm being nice, okay?"

"Okay. And thank you." I said as I stepped out the door.

Chad's POV

Okay, it's 2:45. I got a shower, and have done everything in my power to look good for her. I just have to pick up the cake and I'll be on my way. Good.

In the cafeteria I saw the lunch lady had already left, but had left a nice, simple cake that said Happy 17th Sonny, packaged in a nice box. Remind me to thank her later.

If I take the shortcut, it should only take me 30 minutes to get there and 30 minutes to set up. I hope she doesn't get there early.

_3:30 at there place...._

I finally got here! whoever built those trees I'm so suing after this. I'd better get everything in place. I hope I've got enough time before she gets here!

Sonny's POV (3:50 EEP!!)

I had finally arrived at the place..and I was astonished.

I saw many balloons and ribbons, all for my birthday. But that was not what amazed me. What shocked me was that Chad was nowhere to be found.

Then I heard a voice behind me that seemed to be coming from the trapdoor say," Oh Sonny, you're early! Well then, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!! Come down the trapdoor for your surprise!"

Well, this is very un-Chad like. He seemed almost, dare I say it, happy.

I stepped down the trapdoor, full of curiosity. Down there I found a nice pizza, a small cake that read Happy 17Th Sonny, and a well-dressed Chad with a goofy, yet smiling grin on his face.

"Chad, you did all this for me?" I said, shocked.

"Yes. Yes I did. Would you like some cake? I won't even ask you to guess where I got it because you'd never believe me. Not in a million years." he said.

We spent the next 20-30 minutes eating the cake and pizza. While we finished the last slice of pizza, I checked my watch. It was 4:20. I'll be seventeen in exactly fifteen minutes.

"Alright Cooper, you've kept me waiting long enough. What'd you get me?"I asked longingly.

He didn't meet my eyes as he said,"OH, um well I got you two things. The first one you might think is rather funny. I-I memorized your cast mates names. ALL of them."

Alright, when I told him that would be a great birthday present, I was completely joking. I never thought he would take me seriously! I'd better just play it cool.

"You did what?"I said, taken aback."Is that even possible?"

"Ha ha very funny. I'm serious though. Nico is the black guy who's best friend is Grady and they both took the battery out of my car once because I wouldn't give them a ride to the Oh No You Didn't. Zora is the creepy one in the vents who pulled the mean prank on me. Tawni's your friend who dated James and I tried to prank her once. Marshal is the guy in charge of your show that I helped you try to break up with Ms. Bitterman. What there!"

He actually did it! What's more, he did it for me! I wonder what the other present is?

"OK, that was impressive. Particularly for you. So, what's the other present?" I said fervently.

"Well, it's a big reason for why I brought you here. See, I've been uh, um, going to a psychiatrist."he said nervously."About-about y-y-you.

THAT'S his big present? He's seeing some quack doctor? About me?

Calmly I said,"Well, what did the doctor say?"

Cooper leaned in close to my face and said,"They told me something I had been thinking for a long time, but I didn't know what the word was until a few days ago. Sonny, you drive me crazy with your annoying sayings and how you play with lobster and your always positive attitude. I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize this."

"What are you saying?" I said quietly.

"Sonny Munroe, I love you. I've loved you since when we played musical chairs and you pretended to hurt you ankle. I can't be without you Sonny. It killed me to see you date James and kiss that guy on the kiss cam. I loved the time we fake dated and when we went to Lookout Mountain together. I'd do anything for you." he said as I stared into his deep blue eyes."Sonny, do you feel the same way?"

4:35. I'm seventeen, and the guy of my dreams told me he loved me the minute I turned seventeen. How can I even speak?

_Sonny's POV 2060_

_"Aw, that's soo romantic." little Trinity swooned."The way he said that the moment you turned seventeen, oh that's so cool!"_

_"Yeah, it is. I said soothingly."It only gets better from there."_

**Yes, the moment you were waiting for! But what will Sonny say? Review, bye! :)**


	19. Finale Part 2

**Hey, here's the next to last chapter! It's the last full chapter though. I'll post the epilouge tomorrow. Please reveiw, someone? Last chapter I got like two reveiws! I need reveiws to finish up this story! I'm trying to get up to 50 reveiws! Thanks, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Disney Channel.**

* * *

Chad's POV

"Sonny Munroe, I love you. I've loved you since when we played musical chairs and you pretended to hurt you ankle. I can't be without you Sonny. It killed me to see you date James and kiss that guy on the kiss cam. I loved the time we fake dated and when we went to Lookout Mountain together. I'd do anything for you." he said as I stared into his deep blue eyes."Sonny, do you feel the same way?"I said in a rushed tone.

I finally said it. It felt so good to get that off my chest finally. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and dispersed into thin air. But why isn't she talking? I've ruined it! She's probably got a camera in her necklace and her cast is going to blackmail me for this. I'll never live it down!

"Sonny? You there? Hello?"I said incredulouly, thinking up what to say next."Did my awsome Chadness shock you that much?

She just continued staring at me, not saying anything. Guess I'd better leave if she's just going to sit here and do that. It's kinda creeping me out. What else can I do? I guess it was pretty stupid to tell her that.

I started to walk out the door when two warm hands pulled me from behind. They turned me to face her. Sonny, with the biggest grin in the world on her face. "Cooper, telling me that was the stupidest thing you could ever say! You wanna know what I think of that?"

Expecting a long lecture or a slap on the face, instead I received a hug. Sonny Munroe hugged me, CHad Dylan Cooper. She's right, she really is a hugger if she would want to hug me. What could be better? Well, actually I know something better but

"So, I guess this means you're okay with the fact that I love you? It doesn't make you hate me?"I grinned.

"Let me awnser that one for you." she smiled.

She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace, and did something nobody ever did to me, Chad Dylan Cooper. Her lips gently touched mine. She kissed me, and I kissed back. My first kiss with a girl, and not any girl, Sonny Munroe. I could see the headlines: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have a Make out session.

After a long time, she pulled back to breathe and she said,"Wow Cooper. That was, wonderful. I think I can awnser your question now. With your sparkly eyes, your obviously fake jerkiness, it could drive someone crazy! I went crazy, crazy for you. After what you jusst said, it makes it so much easier to say this. Yes Cooper, I love you too."

Maybe acting like a normal guy is the way to go with the ladies. If I could care a little less about fame and my social reputation and wasn't a jerk, I could get nice respectable girls like Sonny, or for that matter, Sonny.

"Oh you don't know how much I hoped you'd one day say that."I said as we kissed again.

The whole time we kissed, not once did I think of the sketch, our shows, my image, what people would think, any of it. I only had eyes for the girl that I loved.

_Sonny's 2060 POV_

_"So that's how it happened. You both know the rest from there right?" I said sweetly._

_"Of course! She said happily." You two had daddy who had me and Chad the third. Where'd that little brother run off to?"_

_We both looked around and found him by the window, jumping up and down, saying,"I see grandpa! He's coming through the front door!"_

_Chad walked in the front door, drenched from head to toe in rain and said very jokingly,"What's for dinner?"_

_We all laughed. "Chad, I was just telling them them of how we fell in love!"_

_"Oh, well now you kids know that Chad Dylan Cooper was all tough and that I got it all, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."He smirked, acting out how he use to be all those years ago."Now, Sonny here's not telling it right probably. I bet she made me sound like a wimp."_

_"You wanna bet?"I grinned._

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_Just like old times back in 2009._

**Thank you! The epilouge i'll post tomorrow! Please reveiw so I can get up to 50 reveiws or more! Ill give you a shoutout! bye!**


	20. Last Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

**I have just been told the computer will be unhooked for a couple days starting in a few minutes meaning I can't start my new story and The epilouge will not be able to be posted until then because I don't have time to finish. The epilouge will be up in no more than five days. **

* * *

** Though I am happy to report I have as of now, 49 reveiws! One more reveiw and i'm up to 50! So someone reveiw this or last chapter or something to get a shout out!**

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry! I will get the epilouge posted as soon as I can! bye! :(**


	21. Epilouge!

**This is the last chapter. :( Let me just say that the people who have reveiwed this story are the best reveiwers i've ever had for any of my stories. So let me say thank you. Look for your name below if you reviewed this story. Thanks!**

* * *

_**BIG AWARDS**_

Reveiwer# 50

I made it to over 50 reveiws! Although many reveiws followed VERY close after this one, i am pleased to anounce that **twilighter890** is the lucky winner. Thanks for being #50 because if you were Sonny, you'd be #1 in Chad's heart! Oh how I wish I could be Sonny! :)

Top reveiwer award

**TrinityFlower of Memories **You have reveiwed every chapter and I think you should be awarded this over all SWAC stories because you've reveiwed most stories and I've seen you're name congragulated in many SWAC stories i've read. You are very dedicated to reading these and I award you for that!

* * *

Other reveiwers Find you're name if you've reveiwed

_**twilighter890, Don'tTellMeDon'tWriteBack, iloverandyortonwwefan23, aquastar444, Bhavana331, channyloverforever, TrinityFlower of Memories, MaskofDeath,**__** yellowminiipod, alexxxpac3, Harryfan94, MusicFreak-Sonny, SparklingPC, TOFM, syd, BellaOldani, abtagle, purplenpeace4evaaa, laughterr is contaigous.x, GirlwithBlueBlood, Rebel'sGirl, TehNinjaGlare, S-W-A-C-fan123, 0TwistedSymphony6, xxHeadInTheStarsxx**_

**If any others reveiwed any chapter before the epilouge and I didn't reconize them, I am sorry for my mistake, so here's a shoutout to the forgotten people!

* * *

**

**Okay, that's it so, here comes the epilouge. Oh, before I go I just want to say it's been an honor writing this story and hearing your great reveiws. Thanks for letting me write this story and not have any critisism. I've even made some, I guess you could call it story friends, all who i've read there stories and they mine. You guys know who you are, so thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's 2060 POV

I remembered what had happened to everyone over the years as I was getting ready for bed.

We had some of our fights, but we dated for 8 years. When we both were 25, we were married. We had Chad jr. two years later, and Ali jr the year after.

Both children loved acting, and were starting to become famous with there own shows. When they were younger, they had fights with me that reminded me of Chad's old cockiness. They eventually grew out of it and are now sensible actor's that don't let fame get to them. Ali had no husband or children yet, but had decided to take life slow. Chad jr. married Tawni's daughter, which was a huge shock to Tawni and I that we'd be inlaws. Don't even get me started on when they had Trinity and Chad the third. Tawni couldn't beleive she was an old grandmother, and that her grandchildren were my grandchildren.

After our shows finally ended, I ended up being the host of Saturday night Live and Chad was the star of an adult soap opera. We lived very happy careers that we retired from acting fifteen years ago at the ripe age of 61 into a nice home in Wisconsin that I persuaded Chad to buy. We were very rich and very happy.

Dakota grew up and took her dad's place as head of Condor studios-she turned out to be just like her daddy. She was married and had a little boy who was just as evil as her. After Dakota had found out we were dating she tried to get her daddy to cancel Mackenzie Falls and So Random, which he wouldn't do and by the time they were cancelled we had left our shows for different things. She had a fit and fell off a three story building- making her left arm paralyzed for life.

Chad saved up some money and years later bought Condor studios from Dakota and gave the studios to Marshal, who was happily married to Mrs. Joy Pike, formerly Mrs. Bitterman.

Tawni became the main host of What Not to Wear, which she was very succesful at. Her co-host was a former model that she married and they both lived very happily together with 3 kids in a house in LA. All there children were great actors and fashion lovers as were her 5 grandchildren. We visit them all occasionally and call all the time.

Zora grew up and worked on Barney as a girl dinosaur that Barney liked who liked to hang out in odd places and play tricks on random people. She never married but children loved her. She retired 10 years ago to an old airvent somewhere no one knew of.

Both Nico and Grady became gym teachers at a nice private school. The kids loved them because they spent most of the time in gym laughing as Nico and Grady would get caught in something. Both visited often and acted like uncles to our grandchildren.

Portlyn opened an air balloon factory after having ridden in one for a year. While teaching a class of air balloon safety that our son, Chad jr. had been in, she had mysteriously floated away in the balloon and was never mentioned or seen again.

All those years. All the memories. Even though Chad's blond hair and my brown is gray and old, I still see him as the 16 year old hearthrob with the wavy blond hair and the blue sparkle in his eye. Nothing can ever take that memory away from me.

**Sob Sob. I can't beleive the story's over! :( This is my favorite story i've written! I am working on another story, which I hope could even compare to this one! Please review, and for the last time, bi bi! :(**


End file.
